American Television: Summer Camp
by Henna
Summary: Haruka and Michiru travel into the land of American Television... but what happens when they get there?


This story was originally titled "Too Gay"  
This story is pretty strange. If you like the idea, I plan on   
writing a similar version with the inner senshi, except they go to a   
regular camp. Umm... that's it. I don't own Haruka and Michiru, I   
just worship them. They are the works of Naoko-hime. All the other   
characters used are owned by whoever owns them. IE, not me. Ack,   
that rhymes. Anyway, the other characters/people mentioned are (in   
order): Ralph (the Simpsons) and his leprechaun, Shaggy and Scooby-  
doo, the cast of "South Park", some underwear models, Brittany   
Spears, My Little Ponies, Smirfs, Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd,   
Spongebob and Patrick, the cast of SNL, Blue and Steve. Okay, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Haruka, I can't believe we're actually going to a summer camp!"   
exclaimed an aqua hair beauty, her matching eyes shining with joy.  
"Why'd you pick this one, though, Michiru? American television   
Camp??? That sounds stupid," Haruka stated, her blue/grey eyes   
annoyed. Michiru ran her fingers through the short, sandy blonde   
locks of her partner. Haruka smiled and put her arms around   
Michiru's waist. They shared a small kiss before entering the   
building before them.  
Upon entering, they saw some very strange characters. There was a   
little fat boy with yellow skin that was talking to a leprechaun and   
holding a match, a tall man and a dog pigging out, a few boys   
wearing winter jackets (one was screaming about cheesy poofs), a   
group of people wearing underwear and posing for a camera, and a   
woman who was wearing an impossibly skimpy outfit singing "I'm a   
slave for you!" There were a group of suspicious looking ponies with   
symbols on there butts, some small blue people with big noses, a   
rabbit outsmarting a man with a gun, A large yellow sponge   
conversing with a pink starfish, and even a group of people who   
appeared to be making fun of everyone else!  
"Wow, American television is scary..." said Michiru quietly. Haruka   
put a protective arm around her.  
"I don't think we have a place here," said Haruka. As they turned to   
leave, a set of bars appeared on the doors and windows.  
"You can't escape! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" came a voice from the ceiling.   
It turned out to be a loudspeaker.  
"Why not?" asked Haruka, a challenge clear in her voice.  
"You are being translated as we speak! You soon will not want to   
leave! Be one of us!" said the voice. All of the shows stopped and   
started to chant, "one of us... one of us..."  
"Haruka, do something!" Michelle said, fearfully noting the change   
in her own name. "I'm starting to think of you as a cousin!"  
"No!" called Amara as she clenched her fists. "If I fight you, will   
you let us go?" she screamed to the voice. It paused, as it seemed   
to ponder.  
"All right. But if I win, you gather all of your friends to become   
mindless slaves for American television!"  
"Deal." Haruka said. She realized that they were their anime selves   
again for a brief moment, and took a chance to kiss her Michiru, as   
it might have been their last chance.  
"Good luck, my kaze no megami."  
A man appeared with a sword and the young boy with the leprechaun   
made a ring of fire for the two to duel in. Haruka was handed a   
sword by a blue dog. The sword had blue paw prints on it, and she   
heard a voice call out "Our second clue!" She shrugged it off.  
The two circled each other and took a few shots at each other.   
Suddenly, the man took a quick shot at Haruka's heart. Haruka could   
barely dodge, and the sword sliced a part of her shirt, showing some   
definite cleavage. Haruka blushed and the man stoped dead in his   
tracks.  
"You're a ~girl?~ Ew! You just ~kissed~ another girl!   
What's wrong with you?"  
Haruka grinned. "Michiru and I are in love. You got a problem with   
lesbians?"  
"Yes! There is no room for ~*your*~ kind on American television.   
Get out!"  
Haruka shrugged and put her arm around Michiru's waist. She threw   
the sword behind her and heard a faint voice yell "Oh my god, she   
killed Kenny! Fucking lezbo!"  
Michiru smiled at her lover. "Looks like we won't be dubbed anytime   
soon."  
"That's okay," the girl said with a laugh. "We're too gay for that   
camp, anyway."  
  
-FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Hate? Send all comments/bombs/love confessions/ideas/hatemail   
to wildblackflower@hotmail.com  
This story was based on a true experience. I went to a summer camp   
where me and two of my friends (more so them) were literally called:   
"To gay for camp" hah...  
Well wishes... (Your devoted author... whether you like it or not)  
~*~Henna-chan~*~ 


End file.
